The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a side door opening which can be closed off exclusively by a front side door or can be closed off by a front and a rear side door, the front side door being coupled by its front section to the front area and the rear side door being coupled by its rear section to the rear area of the door opening, wherein the closed front side door overlaps the closed rear side door viewed from the exterior side of the vehicle.
From German Patent document DE 600 09 986 T2, a motor vehicle is known in which a front and a rear side door can close off a side door opening in a vehicle body of the motor vehicle, i.e. a so-called “double-leafed hinged door”. While the front side door is conventionally coupled by means of its—viewed in the driving direction—front section to the motor vehicle body in the front area of the door opening, the rear door is coupled by means of its rear section to the motor vehicle body in the rear area of the door opening. The front and the rear side door therefore open in a mutually opposite direction.
In the case of two-door motor vehicles, it is further known that the front vehicle seats can be moved forward and the backrest can be tilted forward for permitting a more comfortable entry to the rear vehicle seats. This functionality is generally described by the term “easy entry”.
It is an object of the invention to create a motor vehicle that permits a comfortable entering and exiting of all vehicle occupants.
According to the invention, a motor vehicle has a side door opening which, according to a first variant, can be closed off exclusively by way of a front side door. According to a second variant, the side door opening can be closed off by way of a front and a rear side door, the front side door being coupled by way of its front section to the front area and the rear side door being coupled by way of its rear section to the rear area of the door opening, and the closed front side door overlapping the closed rear side door viewed from the exterior side of the vehicle. In this case, the front area of the door opening is generally formed by an A-pillar, while the rear area is generally formed by a C-pillar. The two variants have in common that the front side door has to be opened first in order to permit an entering or exiting of the vehicle occupants. For opening the front side door from the vehicle interior, the front side door has an actuator for opening the front side door. The actuator is on the side facing the vehicle interior in the case of both variants. In addition, a second actuator is arranged in the vehicle interior behind (in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle) the front side door, by which second actuator the closed front side door can also be opened.
When actuated, both actuators open the front side door. According to the invention, the opening of the front side door also already includes an unlocking of the front side door or an opening of the rotary latch of the front side door, which latch holds the side door in the closed position. The actual swinging-open of the side door is not necessarily included in the term “opening of the front side door”. The second actuator advantageously mechanically and/or electrically opens up the rotary latch of the front side door, which latch holds the front side door in the closed position.
If the door opening can be closed off by way of a front side door and a rear side door, i.e. a double-leafed hinged door, wherein the closed front side door overlaps the closed rear side door, the front side door first has to be opened at least to a certain extent (such as a gap) before the rear side door can be opened. According to the invention, even this slight swinging-open of the front side door is included in the term “opening the front side door.” A door opening that can be closed off by such a front and rear side door is preferably not divided into two partial door openings by a vehicle pillar, such as a B-pillar.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.